


My Hands Around Your Neck

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, M/M, Rape Role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an obsession, Jared was verging on stalking, he imagined. But maybe that was something the guy in the building across the alley didn’t mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands Around Your Neck

The first time Jared saw him was the day the man moved in. It was also a Wednesday and there was nothing to suggest that any part of Jared’s life was about to change forever. This, of course, was until he stepped out onto his balcony and settled his gaze on the open windows of the apartment building across the alley. There was maybe fifteen feet between his balcony and those windows, beneath him were dumpsters, the occasional car, but mostly the dark alley stereotype of dirty puddles and old trash.

Voices caught Jared’s attention to begin with, a group of men bickering playfully as they carried boxes into the previously vacant apartment. There were five windows facing Jared’s building, three large ones in the living room, two in the bedroom. Jared watched the people move through the windows, bringing in furniture and boxes, a large flat-screen TV, an exercise bike. Jared tried to guess which ones lived there, who shared the large king-sized bed they’d struggled to get in through the bedroom door.

The windows were floor to ceiling and allowed Jared to see practically the entire living room and half the bedroom. It also gave Jared the chance to consider each person individually. The shortest had short dark hair and thick muscles, carrying everything with ease. His smile was wide and he stopped after dropping a box by the couch to snag a tall lanky blond around the middle and pull him in.

Jared looked away when their lips met. Not that he had issues with the men; he was gay himself so generally the kiss was hot, but his attention had been drawn to the other man who entered the room. Quite suddenly Jared’s heart was racing and his fingers tightened over the mug of coffee he’d brought out onto the balcony with him, and he straightened in his chair.

There was no way to name what it was about the man that had Jared’s blood rushing in his ears. Maybe it was the spiky dirty blond hair, the wide smile, the faint hint of laughter drifting through the open window. Then the man pulled his shirt off and threw it at the kissing couple and Jared was instantly hard in his jeans. So. Fucking. Hot. Jared silently made a bargain with the devil for his soul so long as it meant that guy was the one to move in there.

Eventually Jared finished his coffee and morning smokes and had to go back inside but he stole glances behind the blinds as the men continued to move things in. They didn’t finish until sometime after Jared had gone out to the market. The sun was setting and Jared forced himself to make dinner and resist peeking out to see who might be there. He didn’t want to be disappointed if it turned out to be the muscly-armed guy and his skinny little blond boy-toy. Well unless they had sex with the window open; Jared probably wouldn’t mind that so much.

By the time he worked up the courage to head back out on the balcony, the sun had set completely. Jared sat in the dark and lit up a cigarette, twirling a beer between his fingers and staring through the brightly lit windows. There were boxes everywhere, but the furniture seemed to be mostly in place. If there were blinds, whoever lived there hadn’t pulled them down. Jared could barely see into the dark bedroom, a light cutting across the floor from what was likely the bathroom.

Then movement in the living room caught his eye and he perked up, pulling on his cigarette and slowly exhaling. There. That gorgeous man. His hair looked damp, loose shirt and sweats clinging to his body, and Jared’s stomach churned. Unconsciously Jared held his breath as he waited for someone to join the man. There was no way he was single and living alone, Jared was not that lucky.

Only, it turned out he was. Apparently the Devil had heard his request and accepted the bargain. No one came into the living room to join the man and it didn’t look like he was expecting someone. Jared watched him eat dinner out of a bright blue bowl, legs tucked under his body on the couch, eyes drifting from the TV and down, around slowly, adjusting to his new space.

It had been years since Jared moved into his apartment but he could remember that feeling, adjusting to something new, trying to feel comfortable with somewhere so unfamiliar. This man looked just awed enough to suggest he’d never lived by himself before; maybe those two guys from before were old roommates, maybe this gorgeous stranger was one hundred percent okay being all alone in a fairly decent-sized apartment. Jared could speculate all night and not consider it a waste of his time because there was something about this man he wanted to know.

It was the beginning of an obsession, possibly lethal, but out on the balcony with his cool beer and pack of Marlboros, Jared wasn’t all that concerned.

~~

Learning things about the new guy in the building across the alley was something like a game for Jared. It started with the man’s habits, his morning routine. Jared could see just into the man’s room from the window by his shower, if he stood the right way and angled the mirror just so, which is how he learned the man wore glasses and often tried to keep his eyes closed as he stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. No matter where Jared stood in his place or on the balcony he couldn’t see into his neighbor’s bathroom, but it wasn’t so hard to imagine.

Especially when, twenty or so minutes after the man disappeared from few, he reappeared with a towel wrapped low over hipbones, still dripping beads of water down a nicely toned set of abs and smooth, tanned skin. Whether the man had blinds or not was still left to be determined; he never pulled them down if he did, and sometimes Jared liked to pretend that the man knew he was watching, that he wanted Jared, too.

Depending on the day of the week, the man’s morning post-shower went something like this. Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday he would wander to his kitchen still in a towel, pour himself some coffee, pop in some bread for toast, then head back to his room to change. By the time he was dressed his coffee was ready and he’d hurry through filling up a thermos, snagging the toast, and rushing out the door with a carrier bag slung over his shoulder. Jared figured this man was some important business man, maybe a lawyer or something, and was always rushing off to meetings with special clients, which would explain why he always looked so nice.

Weekends though, and for some reason Tuesdays and Fridays, the man wasn’t usually in a rush. Those were the mornings he’d stroll around in his towel for long enough Jared would always be left hard and aching, leaning against the window frame, enough to the side he was fairly sure he couldn’t be seen. The man would enjoy his coffee, sometimes with eggs or cereal, and on those Tuesdays and Fridays he always strolled out of the apartment with a warm smile, like he couldn’t be more content with his life. On Saturdays and Sundays though, he preferred to work out after he ate.

That was something Jared never missed. The exercise bike was set up in the living room to face the TV, tilted at just the right angle for Jared to watch each bunch, pull, stretch of muscles. Most often the man only wore shorts as he pedaled and Jared would trace the lines of sweat trailing rivers down his skin with lust-hungry eyes. He wanted to taste. He wanted to smell the musk of him. He wanted to be close enough to hear each labored pant and touch just to watch those full lips puff out on a moan.

The pictures started a month after the man had moved in. Sheer need to have something to call the man had taken Jared from the solitude of his apartment the Wednesday before and into the lobby of the building next door. The buildings were virtually the same in layout: five floors, four units on each level; it hadn’t been that hard to figure out which one belonged to the man he knew so much about.

Except a name. Which Jared still wouldn’t learn but the little printed label on mailbox 5B said _J. Ackles_ , so it was something to go on at least. J. Jared couldn’t guess what it stood for, he’d never get it right, but at least it was something, another little puzzle piece to work into the fold. And maybe knowing that detail had been the reason the pictures began in the first place.

It was a Friday night and all the lights in Jared’s apartment were off. This wasn’t so unusual, because he could pull up a chair at his window, or sit out on his balcony, and J in his brightly lit home would never see him there constantly watching, cataloguing. Jared was standing by his desk, no longer bothered that he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away even when J was simply watching TV, relaxing on the couch in a pair of dark sweats and an old T-shirt. It shouldn’t been as fascinating as it was but Jared had long since learned there was no logic behind what made this man so appealing.

He’d bumped the camera with his fingertips, glancing down once at it then grasping the edge without much thought. Lifting the device and bringing it up to eye level was done nearly without thought and Jared stared as he twisted the long lens and J suddenly came into startlingly clear view. The lens was powerful enough Jared could see the scattering of freckles across J’s cheeks.

Jared’s fingers tightened and the camera whirred as a quick series of pictures was snapped. Light brown sprinkles across high cheekbones, pink-flushed lips dragged back between evenly lined white teeth, casually spiked dirty blonde hair. Sharp collarbones, curved jaw, every inch of perfect skin and Jared snapped picture after picture. The more he stared, the faster his breath came, the tighter the pressing heat around his crotch. Jared let the camera’s view trail slowly down J’s body and back up, snapping so frequently he was likely to fill his memory card before the night was over.

With a certain air of devotion, Jared caught every angle possible of J sucking on the end of his glasses, tongue flicking out to trace the plastic rim. Like the most beautiful, breathtaking, live action porn. Then Jared couldn’t focus on the camera any longer, the burning need in him was too much to take. This man, this stranger who was anything but, was like a light in the darkness Jared couldn’t turn away from and really, he didn’t want to. What could possibly be better to look at?

Setting the camera back on the desk, fully intending to download the photos later, Jared shifted forward to lean against the window frame, slipping his fingers down to his fly. He flicked the button open and dragged the zipper down on his jeans, not giving it a second thought as his fingers tucked under the soft cotton of his briefs. It hardly seemed like anything to be concerned over, as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly stroked, eyes dragging over every familiar line and inch of the man.

Pleasure was quick burning through Jared and he rolled forward, letting his forehead rest against the window, cock sliding steady and swift through his grasp. On his couch, J continued to watch the TV, completely unaware, and Jared tightened his grip. He imagined sneaking across the alley, creeping up the steps, picking the lock on J’s front door and sliding in without the man even being aware.

Jared would pin the man to the wall before he’d even realized Jared was there. Sure, J might work out, might even be decently strong, but Jared had twice the amount of arm muscles, J wouldn’t stand a chance. But he wouldn’t be fighting all that much, not really, because he’d want it just as badly. Or maybe Jared would simply bring something to cover J’s mouth with, though Jared wasn’t sure he was entirely willing to miss whatever beautiful noises would likely fall from the man’s lips.

When Jared came it was all over his window, just as J was rising from the couch and stretching, his arms lifted above his head and tilting from one direction to the other. Each harsh pant from Jared’s lips sent a burst of light fog over the window and Jared pressed just a little closer, squinting his eyes as if he could see J better because of it. And, for just a moment, J looked his way, like he was seeing through the darkness, like he knew Jared was there and watching.

Jared knew J couldn’t see him; that would be impossible with all the darkness around him, but still Jared’s heart quickened. A smirk played across J’s lips, his gaze lingering for a moment longer, before he turned and headed over to his bedroom, leaving Jared to slump against the window and suck in a quick breath, his obsession notched up tenfold.

~~

The pictures were gorgeous. Jared could stare at them for hours. But mainly the hours in which J was at work because when he was home, Jared would so much rather stare at the real thing. Those pictures though, he took the time to carefully sort through, enlarging the ones that he couldn’t stare at enough, the ones he couldn’t resist hanging up in his bedroom, living room, bathroom, anywhere he could find a place because he didn’t want there to be a moment he couldn’t see some part of J. 

It was like a small tick, implanted somewhere in his mind, growing with every passing day. Jared had lived a mostly solitary life before J, closed behind the door of his apartment, crouched over his keyboard as he penned fantasies and myths. Now he wrote of a gorgeous man with a secret life, a mystery that tainted the soft green glow of his eyes. He made J a superhero in his own form of worship that was so much more than the world he saw across fifteen feet and two layers of brick and glass.

The only time Jared wasn’t glancing toward that apartment, looking up from the glow of his computer screen or through the lens in his camera, was Friday afternoons. Grocery shopping days. Jared would prefer not to go out at all but he’d been told that countless days of seclusion could be bad for him. And J was never home on Friday afternoons; Jared wouldn’t have to worry about missing a minute of watching.

Normally, Friday afternoon was just that grocery trip, uneventful, just the occasional grocer he had to skirt around because well, social interaction just wasn’t Jared’s thing. This particular Friday, two and a half months after J had moved in and Jared’s world had shifted to something full of miles of creamy skin and bright jade eyes, everything changed once more. 

Mainly because J was outside when Jared forced himself out into the bright heat of the late August sun. Jared noticed him instantly, like it was some form of homing beacon, zeroing in on the man. Currently, J was standing just outside his own building, pressing his phone up against his ear and speaking occasionally though Jared was too far away to hear just yet. 

In moments though, he would be right beside the man, he would walk near enough to catch his scent. He would be able to inhale the man. Perhaps he could misstep and bump their shoulders together. Oh, what Jared wouldn’t give to feel just a moment of their bodies brushing. Though the urge to snap and throw J against the wall would be difficult to resist, it would build the fantasy, make it easier for Jared to picture just how simple it would be to pin J against the wall and _take_ him.

Jared forced himself into motion before J could move away, before the moment slipped by. He kept his head down and glanced up under his lashes, shifting a little closer when the dark charcoal of J’s suit coat came into view. 

“No, Jensen. Jen-sen. J, e, n, s, e, n. Ackles. Fucking _Christ_ are you deaf?” J sounded irritated, annoyed, his voice snapping into the phone.

But it was the most beautiful thing Jared had ever heard. Because it was more than he’d ever learned before, more than memorizing the way muscles pulled as the man pedaled on his stationary bike, more than knowing he took milk and no sugar in his coffee. This was _Jensen_. It wasn’t close to the name Jared could have guessed, it was absolutely perfect. 

“Shit, this is ridiculous. Never mind, forget it, I’ll call back.” Jensen jerked his phone away from his ear as if he was burned and blew out a low breath, the annoyance burning from him so clearly it was palpable.

Jared was frozen, for just a moment, staring at that freckled profile closer than he’d ever seen it before. From here, Jared could so easily imagine reaching out to touch, could imagine how smooth Jensen’s skin would be under his fingertips. Oh, to touch. To hold down. To drive into with short sharp thrusts that would leave the man pleading for more.

Then those green eyes were lifting, meeting his, and it was likely just the sunshine but Jared could have sworn he saw the twinkle of something. Jensen’s lips quirked up in that hint of a smirk Jared had seen on occasion and he dipped his head just barely toward Jared before turning and striding easily up into his building.

Jared watched the door closed and tried to remember to breathe. Two minutes later he turned as well and headed back into his building. Grocery shopping could wait for another day.

~~

It didn’t take long for Jared to put the pieces together. It was no longer a question of maybe; Jared was certain that Jensen knew he was watching, that maybe he even liked it. Seeing Jensen for the first time stroll across his bedroom in absolutely nothing one morning was enough to have Jared spilling his coffee down the front of his shirt and nearly burning his knee with a stray clump of embers from his cigarette. 

Jensen never looked his way but there was something like a flush crawling up the man’s cheeks and before he dressed, Jared could clearly see how aroused he was. It made his palms sweat, just imagining how much this pleased Jensen. Perhaps it was what made him grow bolder, allow himself to be more clearly seen, watch Jensen at night with the lights in his apartment on sometimes. 

Jared could never tell what made Jensen continue to notch things up. Those miles of smooth skin seemed to be exposed more often than not, Jensen roaming around naked with no hesitation, and still those blinds never closed. Jared took enough pictures that he had entire folders dedicated to the man on his computer. Something to stare at during those too long hours while Jensen was away at work. 

Two weeks later it escalated again. It was late on a Saturday night and Jared sat in the dark in a chair right in front of his window. Jensen had been watching a movie for the last couple of hours and Jared watched him with half a smile on his lips. He could never get enough of Jensen watching a movie, the expressions fluttering across his features, the warmth of his pleased smile, the full pout of his pursed lips. Jared didn’t even have to know what Jensen was watching to enjoy it. 

Then the man stood and stretched, pulling his shirt up over his head in one fluid body arch. Jared had been reclining back in his chair, feet kicked up on the window ledge before him, but now he straightened, shifting closer. Something about Jensen’s motions spoke of something new, as if the man were planning on something more, notching everything up all over again. Jared watched as Jensen crossed the living room slowly, his fingers trailing along his flat expanse of chest, mapping muscles and smooth skin Jared salivated to taste. 

Jensen stopped right in front of the full length window, staring into the darkness of Jared’s apartment like he knew exactly where Jared was sitting, like he could feel his eyes fixed and locked on him. It sent all the air rushing from Jared’s lungs, the heat already boiling in Jared sending a flush through his system. The moment Jensen’s fingers worked across his waistline Jared’s gaze snapped down, and even if he’d seen the man bare before, there was still no preparing for watching that flesh inch into view. 

The man was hard and bare beneath his jeans, the denim falling away within moments until Jared could drink in every inch of his exposed flesh. Jensen’s cock was hard, curved up to touch his abs, and Jared reached out to lay his hand flat on the glass pane before him, as if he could reach that overheated flesh if he could just push hard enough. It didn’t seem likely that Jensen could see him, it was so dark in Jared’s place, but the man knew he was watching and somehow that made everything burn just a little brighter for Jared.

Jensen wanted this. He wanted to be watched, even as he turned away from the window and crossed the apartment to the bedroom. Even as he climbed up onto the bed and purposefully seemed to stay on the half that was in view of the window. The view wasn’t good enough for Jared though, the man too far away, and he only had to dip his hand down to the floor in order to snatch the camera waiting there and bring it up. 

In the thirty or so seconds it took to adjust the lens, chase the blur from the image, Jensen had shifted onto his back on the bed with his legs spread wide. Jared instantly focused in on the bottle Jensen was opening with the flick of his finger, the reflective slick shine coating slender fingers a moment later. Jensen seemed to hesitate as he moved the bottle once more and Jared trailed it, watching the man drop it into the drawer of his nightstand as if he were telling Jared exactly where it was. 

It hit Jared then, a moment later, as Jensen’s fingers dipped down and circled slowly around his hole, that this was exactly what Jensen was doing. The man strode around naked because he wanted Jared to watch. He’d been outside that Friday afternoon because he wanted Jared to know his name. And now he was sliding a finger slowly up inside himself because he wanted Jared to understand that he _wanted_. Jared didn’t have to guess how the situation would play out should he cross the alley and simply take; Jensen was basically offering himself up on a platter. 

It was Jared’s turn to control how things played out now. And that was exactly what he wanted. He would have Jensen in every way he wanted the man but it would be under his own terms, when Jensen wasn’t so clearly begging for it. Until then, Jared fixed the camera lens on Jensen’s fingers slowly thrusting up into his body and snapped a quick succession of shots. He ignored the pressing ache of his own cock in his jeans in favor of capturing Jensen’s hand stroking across rigid flesh. 

Jensen played himself over expertly but Jared would do better. He knew Jensen better than the man knew himself, and Jared was confident he was the only one who could claim Jensen the way he deserved to be. As the fingers worked faster, rougher, up into Jensen’s body Jared’s breath quickened, his pulse a dull pounding in his ears that was making it hard to hear anything else. He tried to imagine the way Jensen must be moaning, how loud it must be considering the constant writhe and twist of his hips, and he wondered if the man would beg him to stop or plead for more if he were there to simply fuck into Jensen right then with no warning. 

When Jensen came his body arched up so delicately Jared had to admit it was damn near graceful. Of course he wasn’t surprised; there was very little Jensen did that didn’t come with some ingrained sense of fluidity. Jared rubbed the heel of his palm hard into his crotch and tried not to lose it right there in his jeans. He wanted to wait, until he was coming buried deep within Jensen because he wanted the man to be filled to the brim with everything Jared could offer. 

Jared slowly set the camera on the floor once more, knowing he likely had a near full memory card again and would probably spend all of next week picking through each and every picture for the best. When he tilted his gaze back up Jensen was sitting on the foot of his bed. His cheeks were flushed and there was something like a damp sweat making his skin glisten. Jared watched with widening eyes as the man lifted the hand that had been stroking along his cock and dragged his tongue over the lingering ropes of come spread across his fingers. 

“Fuck,” Jared whispered and it may have been the first word he’d said in quite some time but that didn’t matter. Soon he’d be speaking more, growling low in the ear of a man who wanted him just as badly, and that was really the only thing that mattered.

~~

There were three times Jared could have taken Jensen before he actually did. Actually, there were likely more but there were only three in which Jared had been only moments away from giving in and complying to the unspoken request. The problem though, the thing that had kept him back, had been that very request. Jensen had been the one in control, the one making it clear by looking toward Jared’s dark windows, purposefully turning the lock on his door to leave it open, inviting Jared over with something close to a smirk. 

And god, Jared had wanted to go. He’d gotten so far as slipping his shoes on once. But that wasn’t the way it was meant to be. Jared was the one with the power here, Jensen was his... prey. Jared would take him when he decided and Jensen could simply continue to wait. Even if, by the third time several weeks after Jensen began fingering himself so openly for Jared, the smirk on the man’s face was no longer there.

Maybe he was growing concerned that Jared didn’t want him as he thought he did. Jared had thought he’d made it just as clear. He never bothered to look away as he stood on the balcony in the morning, smoking his cigarette and blatantly watching Jensen stroll naked through his apartment. But after that third time, when Jared failed to turn up and Jensen didn’t finger himself spread open on the bed as usual, things shifted once more.

Jensen didn’t flaunt himself as much. He went the entire week without any sort of open display. But he never closed the blinds and Jared wondered if he was maybe getting a little desperate. Jared would laugh at that, if he were the type to laugh at the object of his unyielding obsession, which he really wasn’t.

In the end though, it was Jensen slowly closing himself off again that broke Jared down, made him give in to what he really wanted. But it wasn’t under Jensen’s control. In fact, Jared waited until the man had gone to bed for the night, flicking off the lights in his apartment and only stopping once to glance Jared’s way. Maybe he was curious, a silent question of _are you still watching?_ Jared smiled in spite of himself and trailed his fingers down the window. 

“Soon,” he whispered and turned away as Jensen turned off the light in his bedroom. 

Jared tucked a bundle of rope under his arm and slipped a silk tie in his back pocket. He didn’t know just what he’d have to use on Jensen but he was prepared for whatever it may be. The last thing he grabbed was a small lock picking kit. He’d been practicing with it over the last couple of weeks and he was confident getting into Jensen’s apartment wouldn’t be an issue. 

It was late enough both Jared and Jensen’s buildings were silent. Still, Jared tread carefully from his building and even more carefully through Jensen’s. He didn’t come across anyone on the stairs and with every step forward his blood quickened, his heart kicked up a notch. He was so close to what he wanted so badly. Months he’d been watching, learning, obsessing, and Jensen was only a few feet away. 

Jared’s mouth began to water with simply the thought of him. That man’s body under his fingers, it was all Jared could think of, and now only moments from having him, Jared had to stop at Jensen’s door and inhale a shaky breath to school back his excitement. Whether Jensen truly wanted him or not, by the time this night was over, Jensen was going to be Jared’s. 

Pulling the lock picking kit silently from his pocket, Jared unzipped it without making a sound, easily sliding the tools free and shifting forward to slip them into the lock. As Jared had guessed, their buildings were enough alike that the lock was no trouble for Jared. Less than five minutes later and Jared was soundlessly pushing the door open, stepping easily inside. He locked the door behind him and stood just inside the apartment, allowing his eyes a long moment to adjust to the darkness. 

Jared knew this apartment as well as he knew the man that was asleep in the room a few feet away but being inside was enough to make him flush all over. Just the thought of touching Jensen had Jared’s fingers curling together, pausing only long enough to set the kit on the hall table to retrieve later. 

Halfway to the bedroom he paused once more, this time dipping down to slip out of his shoes and socks. It was much easier to creep forward without making a sound if his feet were bare. The rug under him was soft and plush between his toes and Jared smirked, not that surprised that Jensen would have such lavish tastes. Jensen seemed very much like the type of man who got what he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Which was likely why Jared hadn’t allowed him to control when this thing between them would happen. It was time Jensen learned that this was one thing he was going to have no real say in; it was Jared’s turn to get exactly what he wanted.

Which currently was the man he was now staring down at. Jensen was sprawled out on his stomach, the blanket draped low over the small of his back, and Jared was oddly delighted to find the man had a scattering of freckles along his spine as well. The urge to dip down and taste every little sandy spot was strong but Jared fought against it, instead simply staring as he set the bundle of rope on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled his shirt off, letting it fall from his fingers to the floor. 

His jeans and boxers followed silently a moment later and his head tilted to the side as he stared down at Jensen’s exposed skin. Jared curled his fingers loosely around his cock, stroking slowly until he was completely hard, the soft ache familiar and pressing. His tongue drifted over his lips for a moment before he released his cock and dipped down, pulling the silk tie from his jeans pocket. There was the possibility that Jared could simply continue to stare at Jensen sleeping there for hours and it was no surprise to him that the desire to endlessly watch had yet to dim.

But how could he possibly resist touching now that he was here? It was all he had fantasized about for so long and Jensen was right _there_. 

Breath hitching in his chest, Jared stepped forward, giving in to the pull of temptation in the form of the man there before him. He stopped at the edge of the bed and dipped down, curling his fingers over the blanket and slowly lifting, pulling the material easily off the man’s slim form and letting it drop to the ground. Jensen’s boxers were black and shiny, silk, and Jared’s lips quirked in a faint smirk. 

Absolutely beautiful, that was exactly what Jensen was, some unique species crafted and molded by the hand of God, made for Jared alone. The urge to possess, to claim, hit Jared hard and he turned swiftly, crossing the apartment once more with silent footfalls. Jensen’s knives were on a butcher’s block on the counter and Jared pulled a long, sharp blade easily out. 

It reflected moonlight and for a moment Jared saw a flash of his own smile before he lowered the blade to his side and crossed the apartment. He stopped long enough to glance out the large windows, staring into the darkness of his own home and wondering at how right this moment felt. It maybe shouldn’t be so simple, to grasp the knife by the handle and stroll naked back into Jensen’s room, but all Jared felt was the sharp thrill for what was to come. 

Jensen owned an expensive mattress, which didn’t surprise Jared, and it hardly moved at all as he knelt along the edge. The man was breathing softly, the slightest little hitch as he inhaled, and Jared dipped down low enough to let his lips hover above Jensen’s spine. On the next breath in Jensen took Jared’s mouth brushed over that smooth skin he’d been dreaming about and he swallowed a moan. 

Drawing up the knife still in his hand Jared let the flat side trail along Jensen’s back, smiling softly when the man arched up into the cool touch in his sleep. As he reached the top of the black silk he turned the blade and reached out with his free hand, holding the material in place so he could slice. The elastic parted easily under the sharp blade and Jared forced his motions to be slow and precise, not using any more force than necessary just so Jensen would continue to sleep. 

Two more slices along the fabric and Jared was able to set the knife to the side and pull the once expensive boxers away from the creamy flesh of Jensen’s ass. The man had a perfect ass, one Jared hadn’t been able to admire nearly well enough from his vantage point across the alley. Now though he could and he did, eyes tracing over the pale mounds, dancing across the random freckle, his cock twitching as Jensen shifted slightly on the bed and his muscles pulled up and tightened for a moment. 

The urge to _take_ hit him again, harder than it ever had before, and Jared lost the battle with anything close to patience. When Jensen woke his first instinct would be to kick out, knock Jared away, flee. So Jared grasped the rope from the side of the bed and stood, weaving along the posts of the headboard and up to Jensen’s legs, tying the ankles separately so he could twist the man around when the time came. Or maybe he’d simply keep Jensen pressed down into the mattress; Jared hadn’t yet decided which way would be most enjoyable, he just knew he’d experience all of them given time.

With Jensen’s legs bound, Jared couldn’t resist dipping down to press soft kisses over the shapely curve of his calves. The skin was hinted with salt, smooth and pleasant as Jared knew it would be, and he let his teeth scrape just barely along the muscle just because he could. It was enough to have Jensen squirming on the bed but the man stayed asleep, just barely shifting. 

Jared knew Jensen would wake sooner rather than later, especially since he could no longer resist the urge to touch as much as possible, so he considered exactly _how_ he wanted to wake his obsession. In the end it came down to power, control. Jared wanted Jensen to wake knowing without a doubt who had complete control over the moment.

So he spread his legs over either side of Jensen’s and crawled up until his cock was brushing against the delicious curve of Jensen’s ass. Jared gently reached out and grasped the silk tie, laying it on the small of Jensen’s back before he was curling fingers around both Jensen’s elbows, bringing the man’s arms behind his back.

Beneath him Jensen was beginning to stir more, gradually waking from his deep sleep, and Jared quickly secured the tie around Jensen’s wrists, keeping his arms pinned. Then his hands were up, body bending over Jensen’s, fingers curling to shape around the man’s neck. He tightened them slowly and Jensen’s body moved with more force, his breath hitching as he rocked back and rolled slowly along the aching heat of Jared’s cock. 

Shock. That was clearly the emotion Jensen was struggling quite suddenly against. Waking completely bound with hands around his neck, cutting off his air supply, and a firm weight pressing down onto his back, well Jared couldn’t blame him for being caught off guard. Though really, the man should have known this was coming. He never should have given up hope that Jared wanted him so clearly.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped, the word thready as Jared cut off even more of his air. 

But Jared didn’t miss it, the way Jensen rolled just slightly up into him before squirming away, pretending to fight away. Jared wasn’t fooled. “Don’t fight what you want, Jensen,” Jared growled against his ear and it was the first time he’d spoken the man’s name aloud; it felt perfect rolling off his tongue.

For just a moment Jensen stilled, completely frozen beneath him, then he pulled in another shaky breath and started squirming all over again. Jared couldn’t help the soft chuckle that fell from him. Didn’t Jensen realize fighting was futile at this point? Jared simply tightened his fingers just a little more around the man’s neck and Jensen’s body jerked up in response, bucking back and grinding hard against Jared’s leaking cock.

“Careful Jensen, I might not be nice enough to let you get your breath back.” Jared’s voice was deep, vibrating through him as he spoke, and he knew the threat was strong enough to hit Jensen on some level. 

Though it really only resulted in the man’s hips rolling harder up into Jared’s, as if he could knock him back with enough force. It was enough to have Jared laughing once more and he tightened his hold around Jensen’s neck until the man slumped against the mattress. He waited an extra beat, because he wanted his power to be clear to Jensen, then pulled his hands back, rolling off Jensen at once.

He dropped to his side and watched as Jensen twisted, legs struggling uselessly to get free, wrists rubbing and circling with the same pointless effort. Jared smirked and dug his elbow into the mattress, propping his chin upon his hand and watching. When Jensen twisted further Jared caught sight of the hard swell of his cock and the smirk on his lips grew tenfold. Jensen could fight and squirm all he wanted, it was clear where his desire laid. 

“Do you really think it’s wise to waste all your energy this way?” Jared asked casually, his heart skipping a beat when those green eyes he’d never gotten to see clear enough snapped up to him. “I’m just saying, if you fight so much now, then you’ll be like a limp rag doll when I fuck you. That just doesn’t sound as fun.”

“Cocky fucker,” Jensen spat, the words hoarse from the lingering force of Jared’s fingers around his neck. 

“If you’re going to attempt some witty banter, I’d suggest giving yourself a chance to wake properly.” Jared sighed then laughed as Jensen arched his brows in something that had to be close to annoyance. “I’ve heard high schoolers come up with better comebacks than _cocky fucker_.”

“What the hell do you want from me?” Jensen hissed like it wasn’t glaringly obvious.

Jared made a point of looking down at his cock, stroking over it twice with a slow twist and thrusting up to leave no doubt in Jensen’s mind. And in case the man wasn’t functioning at his usual processing speed, Jared spelled it out for him. “I want you, simply put. I want to hold you down and fuck you open, hard enough you won’t be able to strut around in all your naked glory tomorrow.” 

Dipping forward, Jared let his lips rest just against Jensen’s, a sharp jolt of pleasure coursing through him when Jensen didn’t turn away, when he tilted just slightly up into the touch instead. “I’m going to make you mine, Jensen, and I’ll be the only thing you can think of from now on. By the time I slide my cock into you, you’ll be begging me for it.”

“Not. Likely.” Jensen was probably trying to hiss the words, mix them with venom as he spoke, but they came out slightly breathy, deep, laced with a thousand things Jared couldn’t wait to hear more of.

In a flash Jared’s hand snapped up, fingers curling to dig in Jensen’s hair and tugging back sharply. This time Jensen really did hiss, his eyes falling closed, his throat working with a deep swallow. But mostly Jared was focused on the way his soft pink tongue slipped out to trace over plush lips. “You’re begging for it already,” Jared whispered then tugged Jensen hard forward, crushing their lips together with enough force their teeth collided.

At first Jensen didn’t kiss him back, simply allowed Jared to thrust his tongue forward, drag his teeth over Jensen’s lips. And Jared didn’t really mind controlling this either, like every moment, but Jensen simply laying still against him was getting old. So he tore back from the kiss and growled. “Kiss me back, dammit.”

The command was apparently all Jensen needed. As their lips crashed together once more Jensen didn’t hesitate to move, his teeth catching along Jared’s bottom lip with a nip just the right side of too rough. Jared groaned and pushed himself forward, rolling Jensen back onto the mattress and trapping the man in a way that wasn’t likely all too comfortable. Naturally, Jensen jerked away from the twist of his muscles, struggling for control but as Jared tore back from the kiss all he could see was the lust blown darkness of Jensen’s pupils.

“Your body is already screaming for me,” Jared noted softly, smirking as his fingers dragged down the purple-red swell of Jensen’s cock and it twitched under his touch. Even as Jensen thrashed back, trying to wiggle to the furthest side of the bed.

Jared laughed at the idea of Jensen falling off the mattress; his legs were still bound, he really wouldn’t get that far. In fact, he’d just make a bigger fool of himself and somehow it seemed oddly fitting for someone as carefully controlled and put together as Jensen was. It was enough to almost have Jared pushing Jensen off the bed, just because he wanted to see what helpless little Jensen would do.

The urge to touch was too much for Jared to ignore though. Jensen’s lips were moving soundlessly, maybe as he thought of some protest, but Jared decided there were better ways to keep that mouth occupied. He pushed up to his knees and crawled forward, letting one hand curl over the back of Jensen’s head and drag him forward. Jensen turned away from the touch just in time, his cheek brushing over the dollop of pre-come forming on Jared’s cock, and once more Jared was laughing.

“You thoroughly entertain me Jensen, thanks for that.” Jared gripped himself at the base of his cock and slid his free hand through Jensen’s hair and down to his jaw, gripping tightly. “Open up for me, baby, let’s see what those pretty little lips can do.” 

Jensen’s lips, unsurprisingly, instantly clamped shut and he kept his gaze away from the thick cock in front of him, the veins in his neck beginning to strain as he struggled to twist out of Jared’s touch. But it was half a fight, like Jensen was weak or maybe wanted it too badly to fight all that hard, and Jared felt that little spark in his heart flare and burn. This was why Jensen was so intoxicating, for all these reasons Jared couldn’t begin to define but certainly couldn’t get enough of.

“Well alright, I guess I’d rather just take what I want anyway.” Jared shrugged with an air of nonchalance that had Jensen’s dark green eyes instantly shooting up to him. His lips parted on a question, or perhaps a protest, and it was all the invitation that Jared needed. In one swift moment he slid his leg over Jensen’s shoulder, effectively pinning the man in place and slipped the head of his cock easily between those plush lips. “Fuck, your mouth was just made for my cock, wasn’t it?”

Jared groaned and let his head roll forward, watching as his hips rocked in a shallow thrust. He could see the press of his cock sliding along Jensen’s cheek and the pleasure was, for a moment, so intense Jared was worried he’d simply fuck into Jensen’s mouth and lose control before he could thoroughly lay claim on the man. Then he felt the graze of teeth over his sensitive flesh and he hissed, drawing back and landing a smack along Jensen’s cheek that was sharp enough to have Jensen’s eyes widening as they fixed on him.

“You behave, Jensen, otherwise I might be forced to simply thrust into you right now, with just your saliva to coat the way. And that would just make me so unhappy. You don’t want to make me unhappy, do you Jensen?” Jared dug his fingers into Jensen’s jaw with enough force to keep his lips parted.

Something flashed across Jensen’s eyes, some emotion Jared couldn’t began to name, but then the man’s head tilted and his lips grazed along Jared’s skin, soft and damn near tender. If Jared hadn’t known how badly Jensen wanted him before, it was more than clear at that moment. All the air rushed out of Jared’s lungs and his hips jerked forward, cock sliding between Jensen’s lips, which seemed to have absolutely no problem parting willingly this time. 

Jared kept his fingers tight around Jensen’s jaw, something to hold onto as he thrust deep within the heat of Jensen’s mouth. “Jesus, Jensen, you really were made for this. For me. Mine.” Jared nearly growled the claim as his free hand dug into Jensen’s hair and those sparkling emerald eyes fixed up on him, twinkling with something Jared thought he could name, if he focused hard enough.

So much of Jared was tempted to simply continue this, to fuck into Jensen’s mouth until he lost all control of himself and came all over those plush lips and freckled cheeks. But how could he pass up the urge to take Jensen’s ass as he so badly wanted to? Maybe he would fuck Jensen’s mouth after, make the man clean him from base to tip, maybe he could make Jensen’s mouth a pleasant little cock warmer, a place to stay buried all night while he slept.

“I can’t wait to do all the things to you that I have planned,” Jared murmured, tempted to go into detail about all of those things. Instead he drew back from Jensen’s lips and fell to the side, reaching out to tug at the nightstand and grab the waiting bottle inside. “Such a little slut, leaving this bottle right here; you might as well have begged me for it. Every time you slipped your fingers into that tight hole of yours I knew you were just wishing it was my cock instead.”

“Fucking creep,” Jensen hissed, or really half moaned since Jared was dragging him over his lap, causing Jensen’s hard cock to rub against Jared’s thigh. “That the only way you can get your rocks off? Sitting in the dark watching someone else?”

Jared smirked and brought the flat of his palm hard down on Jensen’s ass, his smirk growing to a broad grin when Jensen yelped and squirmed away from the slap. “Watching _you_ ,” Jared clarified easily, landing another sharp smack over the swell of Jensen’s ass. This time the man distinctly moved up into the touch and Jared laughed, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the abused flesh. “Are you saying you’d proudly display your needy ass for whoever might happen to be watching?”

Jensen didn’t answer. Which either had something to do with his lack of a good comeback or because the fact that Jared had slicked three fingers and thrust them into Jensen’s hole with no warning. The man jerked on Jared’s lap, rolling hard forward once in attempt to escape the sudden intrusion, freezing when Jared’s free hand tucked beneath his body and gripped Jensen hard around the base of his cock. 

“Such a good little slut,” Jared murmured, squeezing just a little too roughly, spreading his fingers to stretch Jensen wider. The double effect of pleasure-laced pain had Jensen writhing all over again, a deep guttural moan rising from him. His arms were straining out, twisting to get free of the silk tie keeping them bound, and his body had been turned enough that the ropes around his ankles were twisted and stuck. 

It was a breathtaking sight, Jensen bound in so many ways, stuffed full of Jared’s fingers, and Jared couldn’t tear his gaze away. His head tilted to the side and he watched with that familiar rapt attention as he scissored that pink puffy rim further apart. He could do this for hours only he wanted that tight friction around his cock, holding him in place, so he pulled his fingers free after only the briefest of rubs across Jensen’s prostate.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Jensen groaned and jerked back as if he could get Jared’s fingers back into him. The man could protest all he wanted, the desire was clearly radiating from him. 

“I told you that you’d be begging for it, didn’t I?” Jared smiled more softly than he should and slicked the remaining lube over his cock, tossing Jensen easily off his lap and pushing up to his knees once more. 

It was hard to decide how to take Jensen first. There were so many delicious options presenting themselves and Jared once more found himself simply staring, his fingers trailing idly over Jensen’s cock. His nail curved along the sensitive head and Jensen whimpered, half rolling away and blinking wide eyed up at Jared. “M’not fucking begging.”

“Oh, so you were asking for God’s son to fuck you then?” Jared raised a brow, tipping his head back with a laugh when Jensen gave him a clearly disbelieving look. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Was this just talk about you shoving your cock in me or-”

Jared didn’t let Jensen finish for a variety of reasons. The man was getting too cocky, too confident in his ability to gain power over the situation once more, and Jared simply couldn’t have that. And well, he’d much rather that pretty mouth be forming moans and pleas then attempting any form of witty banter. So even as Jensen was still in the middle of his complaint Jared flipped him, pressing the man hard down into the mattress with fingers over his skull, free hand digging under his hips to drag his ass up. 

Whatever Jensen was continuing to mumble Jared couldn’t hear beyond the comforter pressed against the man’s mouth and that was just fine, since Jared was currently distracted by the slick glide of his cock over Jensen’s puckered flesh. In one sharp thrust Jared drove forward, Jensen’s body splitting instantly to make room, and his fingers in Jensen’s hair pulled back enough for him to hear the soft cry from the man’s lips.

Finally being buried in the tight heat of Jensen was fair better than anything he possibly could have imagined. For months he’d been fantasizing about this, trying to picture how perfect the man would feel clamping tight around him, and it came nowhere close to how it really felt. He forced himself to remain still just to savor it, not really caring if Jensen didn’t need the time to adjust; this was about his own satisfaction at the moment and everything else could wait.

Until, of course, those muscles squeezed tight around him and Jensen turned his head from the blanket enough to gasp in a deep breath. “What the hell are you waiting for?” The words were likely not near as sharp as Jensen meant them, instead coming out in a breathy sort of moan that sent of shudder of pleasure rippling down Jared’s spine.

It was enough to have his body exploding into movement once more. His hips drew all the way free and he slammed forward with enough force to have Jensen’s body colliding into the blanket once more. The man struggled for some type of hold, his arms twisting still bound along his back, and Jared huffed in a breath caught somewhere between a laugh and a moan as he drew out again and thrust bruisingly hard back in. 

“So tight,” Jared moaned deeply and reached forward, fingers curling around Jensen’s neck and tightening until he could pull the man all the way up. The shift in angle made the pressure around Jared’s cock even more constricting and he held Jensen’s back against his body, fingers rippling with Jensen’s deep swallow. “Mine,” he growled into Jensen’s ear, biting down on the fleshy lobe possessively.

There was no mistaking the strangled noise from Jensen’s lips, a whimpered moan that was laced with those begging words he likely fought against. Jared worked his hips forward in shallow thrusts, swiveling until each glide forward brushed against Jensen’s prostate and had the man twitching against him. All the fight in Jensen’s body was gone; he simply allowed Jared to hold that lingering pressure over his neck, tipping his head back to rest on Jared’s shoulder. 

“You’re going to come from my cock alone,” Jared spoke against Jensen’s ear once more, the order clear and sharp even if each thrust into that tight heat seemed to suck the breath from him. “Fall apart from me fucking you.”

“Yes,” Jensen whispered, followed shortly by another deep moan. His head turned to the side and their lips met in a kiss that instantly deepened, Jared’s tongue thrusting forward to mimic the hard drive of his cock once more up into Jensen. 

Jared had no idea how long he continued to thrust into Jensen, the pleasure blurred together in his mind, the minutes fading away as Jensen sucked on his tongue and clenched hard around his cock. His orgasm was rising and building in him and Jared couldn’t hold off any longer. So he dropped his hold on Jensen’s neck and shoved the man back down, pressing him down into the mattress so he could resume the brutal pace from before, the sharp echo of skin meeting skin filling the room between Jensen’s increasingly moans.

Then the man’s body was tensing, the muscles clamping hard enough around Jared he was momentarily locked in place. Jensen came with a full body shudder and a moan that rippled through every part of Jared’s senses. His own orgasm hit only moments later; Jared had been dancing that fine line of insanity from the moment he left his apartment, knowing what was to come.

He kept up his shallow thrusts through his release, filling Jensen to the brim with everything he had in him before slowly pulling free. Jensen’s body instantly collapsed down onto the mattress and Jared fell to his side, closing his eyes against the slight buzzing head rush. There was no doubt that he’d never come so hard before, never been with someone as crazy-making as Jensen, but then, he’d honestly been expecting it. 

They laid in silence for long enough that Jared began to drift off to sleep, the plush warmth of Jensen’s bed lulling him into a type of relaxation Jared hadn’t felt in years. But just as he was sinking into that pleasant oblivion Jensen cleared his throat and Jared’s lips danced up in a faint smile. 

“Could at least untie me,” Jensen grumbled, likely intending to sound annoyed but coming off as something sleepy and satisfied.

“I could.” Jared nodded but didn’t move, his grin slowly strengthening as Jensen squirmed impatiently. “Quit your fussing or I won’t.”

“This is my house, you know.” Jensen huffed, this time managing to sound far more annoyed, a lot less tired.

Jared rolled his eyes but finally sat up, reaching out to slip the tie free from Jensen’s hand then dipping down to work at the rope around his ankles. It wasn’t until the man was completely free and sliding back along the bed that Jared realized he likely didn’t have an invitation to stay the night. None of this was really about invitations at all, but Jared thought somehow crashing in some guy’s bed after all that was a little... odd. Even for him.

Before he could consider the puzzling question too much, however, Jensen was tugging up the blanket and grabbing Jared’s arm, hauling him down and falling over his chest. Jared hadn’t really ever been much of a cuddler but well, this was Jensen.

“Hey,” Jensen murmured after a few minutes of shifting around, clearly finding the most comfortable place to lay his head. “What’s your name anyway?”

Jared closed his eyes and grinned, letting his arm fall over Jensen’s waist. “Jared. Best get used to it, I’ve a feeling you’ll be using it a lot.”

Jensen snorted against his shoulder and pressed just a little closer. “Hmm yeah. Seems like a very real possibility.”


End file.
